Reto Shipping
by Byakuran
Summary: Un conjunto de 5 relatos, en los cuales las parejas están formadas totalmente a suertes. Entrad para ver.
1. Lazos

¡Alohaaa! Bueeeno, viendo lo muerto que tengo mis fanfics y lo que tardo en escribir, me animé a subir este "Reto Shipping" que empecé a escribir hace ya bastante tiempo, y que inicialmente empecé a subir por LiveJournal.

Es un conjunto de 5 historias, a modo de oneshots, y que tienen relación con el tema que dice el capítulo. Las parejas están totalmente al azar, tal y como dicta este reto.

Para ver qué es y cómo se hace el Reto Shipping, visitad este enlace y hacedlo tal y como dice ahí: .#cutid1

Hacedlo tal cual y no hagáis trampa, veréis las parejas tan bizarras que os pueden salir xDDD.

Ahí no lo dice pero creo que hay que especificarlo: en el caso de que pongáis solo chicos, para hacer el reto a modo yaoi, el que salga primero, será el seme y el segundo el uke. Ejemplo: si os sale de esta manera: Sawada Tsunayoshi x Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna sería el seme y Kyoya el uke. Por raro que suene…así sería. El cómo decidáis usar a los personajes, incluso el hecho de que insinuéis o no es cosa vuestra también.

¡Espero que os guste~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hibari Kyoya X Gokudera Hayato: LAZOS**

Muchas cosas en este mundo son variables y cambian según el paso del tiempo. Al igual que muchas otras nunca son lo que parecen o, a simple vista imposibles, pueden ser más reales de lo esperado.

Y eso era algo que Gokudera Hayato había tenido siempre presente y lo había considerado con una regla indeleble en todos los seres humanos, algo que siempre se cumplía.

No sólo eso, le había quedado más que constatado.

Su querido Judaime había madurado después de muchos años y había conseguido conservar ese cierto aire cálido que le rodeaba de adolescente; el escandaloso de Ryohei había dejado de serlo tanto; Yamamoto se había vuelto más responsable, aunque seguía siendo igual de despistado en más de una ocasión; ¡incluso el llorón de Lambo había empezado a comportarse como el guardián que era!

Todo ello cuadraba con su teoría pero…no siempre todo es como uno se imagina.

Había una persona que rompía esa regla, esa que él consideraba inalterable: el Guardián de la Nube, Hibari Kyoya.

Era el único que no había cambiado en nada, el único que seguía siendo igual que cuando lo conoció: un tipo con un orgullo más grande que el propio, violento cuando se trataba de atrapar una presa (ya fuese por gusto o por trabajo) y con un carácter imposible de domar. Y eso era algo que le causaba una cierta curiosidad, la cual nunca demostraría o expondría en voz alta.

Aunque…una cosa era pensarlo y otra muy difícil realizarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada se desviaba más de la cuenta hacia el guardián o ponía demasiado interés en saber lo que hacía en sus misiones o en cualquier momento del día.

El primer aviso le llegó de parte de Tsuna, de manera discreta y diplomática, queriendo saber que era lo que le ocurría y si podía ayudarle en algo, ya que, dejando de lado la relación jefe-guardián, eran buenos amigos. Obviamente su respuesta fue una rotunda negativa, la cual supo que no había convencido en nada al otro tras ver como volvía al trabajo con una extraña sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

El segundo aviso, fue directo y cargado de curiosidad, cortesía del característico Guardián de la Lluvia. Había soltado la pregunta y el por qué pensaba eso sin inmutarse, con su eterna sonrisa en el rostro. Era correcto afirmar que después de todos esos años, había conseguido comprender, en cierto modo, la razón de su manera de ser y podría incluso aceptar el hecho de que fuesen "buenos amigos"…pero la explosión que se escuchó seguidamente de esas palabras en la habitación en la que se encontraban, ponía de manifiesto que no compartían las mismas ideas.

Y la última, fue la inesperada llegada de las consecuencias de sus actos, y así se encontraba en esos momentos: acorralado contra la pared y con una de las tonfas del susodicho guardián al cuello.

¿Por qué no había escapado con un par de buenas explosiones? Porque, por raro que llegase a parecer, había gastado la poca munición que llevaba normalmente encima con Yamamoto y, porque en cierto modo,…ya no le intimidaba tanto como pudiese hacerlo en un pasado. ¿Para qué reaccionar de forma violenta si no valía la pena?

**-¿Vas a responderme o no de una vez, herbívoro?-**dice este, mirándole fijamente a la espera de una respuesta…que por supuesto él desconocía y así se lo hizo saber.

**-No sé de qué cojones me estás hablando, Hibari. Así que, si no tienes nada más que decirme, aparta la tonfa de mi cuello.-**recita con seriedad y sin pizca de verse amedrentado, lo cual le saca una sonrisa animada al otro.

**-¿Lo vas a negar, cuando es evidente que tu eres el único culpable? Te morderé hasta la muerte por ello.**

Ante esto, lo único que hace el guardián de la tormenta es fruncir el ceño y hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no abrir su caja de arma y volar de nuevo media base. En primer lugar, porque sabía que eso solo le acarrearía más problemas a su pobre Judaime (el cual ya tenía suficiente trabajo como para pasar al menos una semana sin dormir); y, en segundo lugar, porque sería un gasto de energía inútil y sin sentido.

**-¡Te repito que no sé de qué mierda me estás hablando!-**pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviese molesto por el jodido interrogatorio y por estarlo reteniendo de ese modo. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y no podía perder más tiempo.

**-Primero empiezas a comportarte de forma extraña y ahora haces "eso". ¿Estás intentando provocarme?**

**-¿"Eso"? ¿A qué te refieres?-**dice, con algo más de tranquilidad, obviando lo anteriormente dicho. Si el apenas acababa de volver de fuera. Solo había tenido tiempo de ir donde el Judaime y luego, había estado un rato discutiendo un par de cosas con Yamamoto (al cual se había encontrado por casualidad), hasta que soltó lo que no debía, provocando la consecuente catástrofe. Así que, ¿Qué se supone que había hecho?

**-Lo sabes perfectamente, herbívoro.**

**-¡Joder, mira que eres pesado! ¡Que no tengo ni puta idea!**

Sin más, el otro comienza a revolver en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, hasta sacar un lazo de color rojo pasión, enlazado y muy bien preparado y arreglado, junto con una nota, poniéndole ambas cosas frente al rostro.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fue el lazo…le sonaba demasiado pero… ¿de qué?

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿No era ese el lazo que usó en el regalo del Judaime*?

**-Al parecer esto si te dice algo.**

Se queda mirándole fijamente unos instantes, sin decir nada, hasta que por fin, rompe el silencio.

**-¿Por qué tienes tu eso?**

El otro sólo forma una nueva sonrisa ladeada, pero diferente a la anterior, lo cual le sorprende ligeramente. El Guardián de la Nube nunca había mostrado esas expresiones a la ligera y el que lo estuviese haciendo parecía no augurar nada bueno. Si, definitivamente la manera en la que acercaba su rostro no era normal.

Demasiado cerca.

**-¿Cómo debería tomarme esto, herbívoro?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las insistentes miradas que me mandas cuando crees que no me doy cuenta?**

Y ahora si la sorpresa se refleja claramente en su rostro. De todas las cosas que se podía esperar…no era esta precisamente una de ellas.

Solo había abierto la boca para responder cuando sintió unos labios aprisionar los suyos, con fuerza, intensidad y algo de fiereza.

Cualquier actividad cerebral se detuvo en ese momento y lo único que hacía era sentir esos labios moverse sobre los suyos…y como él mismo respondía a este, respondiendo de igual forma, sintiendo ese tacto más placentero de lo que jamás llego a imaginar.

Así continuaron durante unos instantes, olvidándose de todo cuanto les rodeaba, hasta que el aire se hizo necesario para ambos, rompiendo el beso lentamente.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió tras eso, solo fue un choque de miradas: verde contra azul.

Durante esos instantes, por la cabeza de uno sólo rondaba la idea de que el herbívoro frente a él era más interesante de lo que en un principio pensaba, y por parte del otro, el pensamiento que tanto se había insistido en conservar, se desmoronaba. Eso de que sólo le prestaba completa atención por trabajo y sólo por eso, había sido una excusa y ahora empezaba a caer por sí sola.

**-Eres mío, herbívoro.-**dice repentinamente el otro.**-Pero si vuelves a hacer algo como ponerles un lazo a mis tonfas, no dudaré en morderte hasta la muerte.-**dice, para seguidamente colocarle la lazada en el pelo al otro y alejándose con total tranquilidad de este, el cual solo lo observa aún inmerso en la sorpresa e incredulidad de lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, se gira de nuevo hacia este, y con una sonrisa burlona, le dice antes de salir:

**-Así está mejor.**

Los pocos segundos que pasaron desde que la puerta se cerró y lo que tardó en reaccionar, fue eterno pero la exclamación molesta tras ello prácticamente podría asegurarse que se escuchó por media mansión.

**-¡Y como hagas eso de nuevo no dudaré en volarte por los aires!**

Y con molestia, coge el lazo de su pelo y lo tira al suelo, escuchando una ligera risita desde la puerta a lo que se gira a mirar, poniendo su mirada más intimidante…sin encontrar ya a nadie allí.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sólo una semana hizo falta. Solo una semana para que prácticamente una extraña relación se afianzase entre ambos guardianes, para que toda la base supiese lo que ocurría entre estos y…para saber quien había sido el artífice y causante de aquel incidente con el lazo (lo cual fue un gran shock que le impidió verle a los ojos con normalidad hasta después de varios días).

Y ahora, es cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente esa regla era buena o mala.

No sabía si preocuparse más por los lados que estaba empezando a descubrir en Hibari…o por aquella afición que estaba desarrollando su querido Judaime hacia las bromas pesadas (preocupantemente parecida a la de cierto arcobaleno y al cabeza de piña).

A veces era mejor estar equivocado que llevar la razón, porque, definitivamente, la regla era totalmente cierta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Fin del primer capítulo!

¿Qué os pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿De risa?

Puff, la verdad es que esta pareja fue complicada…básicamente porque es de esas parejas que aunque lo intente…no puedo verles juntos. Es raro rarísimo.

¡Decidme vuestra opinión y no seáis flojos!


	2. Escalofríos

Segundo capítulo del reto Shipping. Esta vez es de una pareja aún más…extraña xDDD

Espero que os guste. Cómo no me di cuenta de lo de LJ, subo una imagen con el proceso que se debe de seguir para el reto.

Parte 1: .

Parte 2: .

Parte 3: .

Parte 4: .

¡Espero que os guste!

**Spanner x Byakuran: ESCALOFRÍOS**

¿Conocéis esa sensación que te hace temblar de arriba abajo ante la expectativa de poder hacer o descubrir cosas nuevas? ¿De tener un reto frente a ti, el cual quieres tomar cuanto antes? ¿De no poder estarte quieto ni dos segundos en un mismo sitio a consecuencia de ello?

Un estremecimiento que recorre cada célula de tu piel y las sacude hasta extremos que pensaste que no llegarían nunca. Esa agitación similar a cuando corrías una larga distancia y sentías latir el corazón en tu pecho con tal fuerza, que sentías miedo de que saliese disparado cual proyectil. Un temblor y cosquilleo que sube desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

No. No es el nerviosismo.

Aunque si es cierto que los síntomas son muy parecidos.

Algo que podías y no podías describir con total precisión. Eso es exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo el mecánico rubio en esos momentos.

La manera en que todo había dado comienzo podría haber sido una coincidencia, simplemente eso, pero no era el caso. Le había buscado específicamente a él y le había presentado un proyecto que jamás pensó que le propondría. No cuando tenía, quizás, a gente más especializada en la materia (o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba). Había sido una enorme sorpresa. Agradable, pero inesperada.

¿De qué trataba ese proyecto? Muy simple: producción de armamento y diseño de un cierto tipo de robot con unas funciones específicas y claramente destinadas a la batalla. Uno con el que no había soñado jamás. Englobaba todo lo que él consideraba necesario: fuerza, movilidad, funcionalidad, resistencia, y un largo etcétera que podría dejar con la boca colgando hasta el suelo a más de una persona.

"¡Imposible!". Eso gritaría más de uno. Pero él, no. Por su parte, miles de ideas habían inundado su mente desde el mismo momento en que empezaron a salir las palabras de la boca del albino.

Tenía todos los materiales que podía desear y más, no tenía unos plazos fijos que cumplir por lo cual tenía total libertad a la hora de realizar sus creaciones; además de dispones de una gran variedad de zonas de trabajo para elegir (aunque él, por elección propia, tenía su propia habitación para ello. O al menos, allí se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo).

En resumen: un proyecto tremendamente interesante y que, obviamente, no iba a ser tan descerebrado como para rechazarlo. ¿Locura? No. Ni en lo más mínimo. Para él, era todo un sueño hecho realidad y a su medida. Completamente.

Eso era lo que más le había motivado…al principio.

Ahora, había algo más que le confirmaba que ponerse a trabajar en aquel lugar era la elección correcta. Que el haber decidido hacerse cargo de lo que le pedía ese ser de inquietante mirada violeta, había sido una de las decisiones más sabias jamás tomadas.

Al principio, nada acostumbrado a esas "cosas extrañas" que empezaban a rondar su mente en algunas ocasiones, ya que nunca les había dado importancia o siquiera las había sentido antes, procuraba ignorarlas. Hasta que comprendió el significado de cada una de ellas. Debía de reconocer que había sido poco a poco y con ayuda externa, pero había conseguido ir captando uno a uno los conceptos de lo que comenzaba a aquejarle.

Tras eso, tuvieron lugar una serie de pruebas para ir testando el territorio por el que se estaba moviendo y, finalmente, consiguió alcanzar el objetivo deseado.

Y pensar que podría disfrutar de esa manera con tan solo el tacto de su piel o de su cabello, de besarle hasta que les doliesen los labios, de saborear el sabor dulce de su boca al mezclarse con el suyo propio, de perderse en esos ojos violetas que lo miraban con tantas cosas ocultas en ellos, de cómo cada perla de sudor se deslizaba por cada rincón de él…notando como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos ante todas esas cosas, presintiendo lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Provocándole un escalofrío de ansiedad en el otro, haciéndole vibrar a ambos.

Y de todos los temblores que pueden acontecer en el cuerpo humano, esos ultimos eran los que más le gustaban.

Aquellos que sólo "esa" persona le provocaba.

_***Pequeña aclaración:**__ al ser Spanner quién lo narra, he usado un lenguaje más mecánico a la hora de ir definiendo algunas cosas. Es parte de la personalidad del rubiales, o al menos así lo veo: tan centrado en ese tema específico que todo lo demás lo ve de igual modo. Aunque, también, si queréis situaros más en ello y ver que no soy la única que lo piensa, sólo tenéis que escuchar la canción y leeros la letra de la canción de "Simulation" de Shoichi y Spanner._

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Quedan tres más.

Ya-Ha!


	3. Juegos

Y aquí nos encontramos de nuevo, en este reto de extrañas parejas. Desde este mismo capítulo, me atrevo a decir con total seguridad que son las parejas más raras que podrían tocarme. En este caso, utilicé al Reborn adulto por que sino el asunto iba a ser extremadamente bizarro.

Al parecer, los enlaces que puse de las imágenes para quienes quisiesen hacer el reto, no salen así que, cualquier interesad, avisadme por privado y os las paso. Sino, id a mi cuenta de amor yaoi que ahí seguro que las podéis ver.

Por otra parte, también quiero avisar de que quizás tarde más en los dos siguientes capítulos por problemas con mi ordenador portátil. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el ordenador de mesa: es lentísimo y se reinicia cuando le viene en gana.

De hecho, este he tardado tanto por la problemática de pasarlo de un ordenador a otro (está tan roto, que no permite ni pendrives ni Cds xDD así que imaginaos).

En fin, sólo os pido un poco de paciencia D:

**Reborn (Adulto) X Irie Shoichi: JUEGOS**

Si alguien preguntase porque estaba ahí escondido, no sabría que responder. Pero la razón estaba totalmente clara: huir del ex-arcobaleno del sol. Podía sentir a la perfección como el sudor frío resbalaba por su frente tras correr por los largos pasillos de la base y como el dolor de barriga que le daba en situaciones de estrés, comenzaba a pasarle verdadera factura.

La razón o motivo era evidente, pero, ¿porqué esconderse para huir? ¿Porqué había hecho precisamente esa elección? Sinceramente, no sabía exactamente porque se encontraba en esa situación. Podría haber salido de la base con la excusa (aunque verdaderamente era cierto) de que estaba muy ocupado trabajando y tenía que ir en busca de unas piezas que le hacían falta de manera urgente en ese preciso instante (lo cual también era una enorme verdad…al menos, en su gran parte). Pero no, ahí se encontraba él, agazapado en un rincón cual criminal esperando a su víctima para atacarla en un momento de vulnerabilidad.

Pero, ¡¿por qué diablos había hecho la tremenda estupidez de esconderse?

Definitivamente, por muy inteligente que fuese, cuando se le despertaba la vena idiota no había quién le superase.

Ahora, sólo podía permanecer ahí, en ese rincón, rezando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que no lo encontrase nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Pero la buena suerte nunca estuvo de su parte y, demostrándolo de la mejor manera existente, una patada en la espalda lo tira de boca al suelo, golpeándose la nariz.

**-¡Itte!-**exclama en un quejido, incorporándose y sobándose la zona golpeada, a la par que unas traviesas lágrimas se aglomeran en sus ojos verdes a causa del dolor.

**-Aún te quedan muchos años para poder esconderte de mí, Irie.-**dice una voz divertida y burlona tras él.

Girándose a cámara lenta, observa con temor a su más reciente pesadilla, observándole desde arriba y con la actitud altiva y segura que siempre portaba. Aunque, claro está, proviniendo ahora de un hombre alto y no de un bebé que, más que despertar sentimientos de miedo y terror al verlo, daban ganas de abrazarlo.

Una larga historia la de cómo consiguieron romper la maldita maldición de los arcobalenos, pero en momentos así SINCERAMENTE deseaba que jamás la hubiesen roto. Si de bebé ya daba quebraderos de cabeza...ahora con su verdadera forma, era todo menos un simple paseo por el campo. Y esta situación, era un claro ejemplo de cuán lejos podía llegar ese hombre para conseguir lo que quería y en el momento que lo deseaba. Ni antes ni después: ipso facto.

Pero él no quería. No quería ser partícipe de los planes del otro. No cuando eran de ese modo tan brutal. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que meterle en situaciones tan peliagudas como esta? ¡Él sólo quería trabajar en paz!

**-Te hice una petición, así que ve a cumplirla.-**exige, con un claro deje de amenaza en su voz, quedando implícito en la frase: _"O sino atente a las consecuencias"._

Un sonrojo invade sus mejillas: él conocía de primera mano cuales serían esas consecuencias. Las conocía demasiado bien y, aún así...

**-P-Pero… ¡n-no pue-ed-do hacer e-e-eso! ¡E-Es d-demasia-ado…!-**intenta hacerle razonar, como tantas veces antes.

**-No pedí tu opinión, y eres el único mecánico disponible en estos momentos.-**sentencia, atajando todas sus posibles escapadas y cortando de pleno sus quejas.

**-A-Aún así…**

Un rifle apuntando a su cabeza le hace reflexionar rápidamente sobre el asunto, considerando sabiamente que su vida es más valiosa.

**-¡E-Est-tá b-b-bie-en! ¡Lo h-haré!-**dice, llevándose una mano algo temblorosa al estómago, comenzando a sentir los estragos que esta tensión suponía para su organismo.

_"Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él_". Sabia frase. Y, sobre todo, MUY aplicable en este momento.

Sabía que había cedido muy rápido pero un arma situada en medio de su frente y en manos de un asesino con muy mala leche y que apretaría el gatillo sin titubear…era jodidamente convincente. Y eso nadie podía contradecírselo.

Una sonrisa jocosa se forma en el varonil rostro del ex-arcobaleno, retirando el arma con lentitud y volviendo esta a ser el camaleón que siempre le acompaña.

Un par de pasos más e inclinándose hacia él, lo toma de la barbilla, alzandole el rostro para quedar ambos a menos de 1 centímetro de distancia.

**-Perfecto. Espero que lo tengas listo para mañana a primera hora de la mañana. Vendré a recogerlo.-**dice, bajando un poco el rostro pero sin despegar sus ojos de los verdes del otro, proyectando su sombrero una sombra bastante siniestra sobre su rostro al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa, que dejaba en claro sus intenciones poco agradables, se forma en este.

Un asentimiento es lo único que logra para afirmar que lo tendrá listo para cuando vaya a buscarle.

El otro, dándose por satisfecho, hace el amago de separarse pero no tarda ni dos segundos en retractarse de ese movimiento y con uno más felino, acerca sus labios a la oreja del chico, haciéndole temblar.

**-Cuando me haya encargado del mocoso inútil, te devoré. Y espero que no se te ocurra huir.-**dice con un ligero siseo, para seguidamente retirarse. Del mismo modo en que había llegado, se fue... dejando al pobre Shoichi con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Le faltaba sólo echar humo por las orejas.

Tras unos minutos en la misma posición y respirando profundamente, tanto para aliviar su furioso sonrojo como para disminuir el dolor que sentía, consigue serenarse. Y es entonces cuando un suspiro entre lo frustrado y lo cansado escapa de entre sus labios.

¿Qué clase de persona le pide construir semejante aparato para tal fin?

Vongola era una locura. Todos. Nadie se escapaba al calificativo. Ya ni siquiera él lo hacía.

Había caído en el perverso juego del otro, como siempre solía ocurrir, pero… ¡no era su culpa! Era de aquel que se hacía llamar capo de aquella caótica familia.

"_¡Es su culpa por quedarse siempre dormido!"_

_***Pequeña aclaración: **preferí, como ya comenté, usar a Reborn adulto para evitar lo bizarro. Del mismo modo, se encuentran en la Vongola._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien está… ¿lo que bien acaba? Nagh, me parece que en esta ocasión está la cosa un tanto complicada, ¿no os parece? xDDD

Me esforcé más para que fuese algo más explícito que el anterior, que quedó medio sosaina quizás.

Espero que os guste~


	4. 4º Detrás del Sofá

¡Ciaossu!

Es curioso el cómo la vida puede ponerse de acuerdo para crear una serie de desafortunadas circunstancias. En el capítulo anterior comenté que se me había roto el portátil, ¿cierto? Bien, prácticamente una semana después de tenerlo arreglado…se estropea el internet. Empiezo a pensar que me ha mirado un tuerto…

Bueno, entre eso y trabajos de la universidad, todo ha sido un poco raro, ciertamente. Por suerte ya me quité la mayor parte de los trabajos e hice sus correspondientes exposiciones frente a la clase. ¡Lucky!

En fin, aprovechando que estoy en la universidad por trabajo, os subo el capítulo.

¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

**Mukuro Rokudo X Yamamoto Takeshi: DETRÁS DEL SOFÁ**

Desde que había llegado de viaje hace un par de horas, debía mencionar que el ambiente que se respiraba en la mansión Vongola era mucho más tranquilo de lo que normalmente era, o al menos, según él recordaba. El aire que recorría cada lugar se podría decir que era casi festivo y eso le extrañaba. Mucho.

En Vongola, se podían contar con los dedos de la mano los días de vacaciones que había a lo largo del año. Con los de una sola e incluso así sobraban más de la mitad. Casi podía asegurar con total certeza que posiblemente ni siquiera tenían. Parecían unos adictos al trabajo pero, ¿cómo no serlo con el empleo que tenían? Era trabajar o empezar a cavar tu tumba. Después de todo, estamos hablando de la mafia.

No era ningún juego de niños.

Y, aún así, no ver a nadie corriendo por los pasillos cargando con papeles de un lado a otro, ningún grito de alarma, ninguna explosión,...nada. ¿Y qué mejor que un misterio de ese calibre para hacerle curiosear por la mansión? Ya tenía en mente hacerlo, pero con un objetivo diferente: molestar a los habitantes, en especial al líder y sus guardianes. Era extremadamente divertido crear el caos entre ellos: siempre te sorprendían de las maneras más inesperadas.

Pero ahora tenía algo más interesante y motivador frente a él, así que, debía aprovecharlo.

A paso tranquilo y sigiloso, recorre todo el lujoso complejo, registrando cada mínimo cambio producido en su ausencia para las futuras bromas. Una sonrisa ladina se le forma en los labios al recordar las quejas iniciales que había tenido el castaño líder al llegar por primera vez a la mansión, tras tomar el puesto como cabeza de la familia Vongola, seguido todo ello de los consecuentes golpes concienciadores del que alguna vez fue el arcobaleno del sol. El resultado fue un jefe inconsciente, cada guardián reaccionando a su manera y un aburrido hitman retirándose del lugar con un "aún eres demasiado débil, dame-Tsuna"; y, como era normal, a partir de ahí todo se salió de control. De más queda decir que casi le da un infarto al recién nombrado Décimo cuando, al despertar, se encontró con un par de destrozos de calibre considerable. El primero de todos los que había sufrido la edificación y que, milagrosamente, conseguía mantenerse en pie a pesar de ello.

Un golpe desde atrás desvía su línea de pensamientos hacia lo que le ha golpeado, girándose y viendo... a un guardián de la tormenta de aproximadamente 7 años, el cual había clavado su mirada verdosa en él, con el ceño fruncido.

**-Non sostare nel modo in cui, idiota!*-**sisea ligeramente, con un tono más agudo de lo que estaba acostumbrado a escucharle.

**-Guarda la tua bocca, marmocchio. Chi sei tu dovrebbe guardare dove si trova.**-**contesta, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición y devolviéndole la mirada taladradora.

Por lo visto, esa actitud altanera la tenía desde enano pero, mocoso o no, el guardián de la tormenta nunca había sido de su total agrado. Demasiado escandaloso. Había que considerar que su fidelidad y su inquebrantable carácter le daban muchos puntos a favor...los mismos que perdía con ese carácter tan explosivo que manifestaba cada vez que algo le cabreaba o tocaban lo que más adoraba: es decir, su Juudaime.

**-Chi ti credi di essere per parlare così?***-**responde, claramente indignado y colocando los brazos en jarras. Lástima que no tenga tiempo de responder antes de que la atención del pequeño se vea atraída por otra cosa que pasa cual rayo por el extremo del pasillo, haciéndole esquivarle y correr tras ello.**- Aspetta, kitty!**

Continua su caminar, pero apenas ha dado dos pasos cuando de nuevo nota que chocan con él, esta vez de frente y al doblar una esquina.

Ahora, un lindo niño castaño estaba sentado en el suelo, sobándose el trasero y...

-**Ugh...-**se queja, mientras las lágrimas comienzan a agolparse en sus ojos mientras se encoge en su sitio al mirarle. Obviamente asustado.

**-¿Estás bien?-**cuestiona, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar más a la altura del niño, sonriendo de lado. Interesante, verdaderamente interesante este encuentro. Mucho más que el anterior.

Un tímido y cohibido asentimiento es todo lo que recibe por su parte, aún con los ojos aguados.

**-No hay necesidad de llorar.-**dice, tendiéndole la mano.

Cuando este, del mismo modo, la toma, le ayuda a levantarse y le arregla la ropa. No estaba dentro de su personalidad ir siendo amable con toda la gente que le rodeaba, pero esto podía tener ciertos beneficios en el futuro. Como, por ejemplo, sacarle los colores al "jefe", cosa que, aunque seguía siendo fácil de conseguir, cada vez había menos cosas novedosas con las que sonsacarle ese color rosado en las mejillas.

**-¿A dónde ibas corriendo de ese modo? Es peligroso.**

El pequeño duda, agarrándose el borde inferior de la sudadera que lleva y tirando de este con insistencia, con la mirada clavada en sus pies los cuales también mueve de manera nerviosa. Debía reconocer que el Vongola era adorable de pequeño pero estas esperas no eran muy suyas.

**-Bueno, sigue con tu camino y ten cuidado.-**dice, incorporándose tranquilamente, recibiendo nuevamente un simple asentimiento avergonzado por parte del niño antes de que este eche a correr de nuevo, ignorando sus advertencias. Aunque, ¿qué podía pedir? Si cuando lo conoció de adolescente ya era bastante torpe, mejor ni pensar con esa edad.

Reanuda de nuevo la marcha, esperando terminar de descifrar el misterio que se escondía en todo eso, aunque... ¿realmente lo necesitaba? Comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que había ocurrido nada más con haber visto a esos dos en su versión de pequeños. Seguramente la bazooka, de nuevo, se habría roto por alguna tontería.

**-¡Mukuro!-**clama una voz unos pasos más allá, frente él. En esta ocasión se trata del muchacho de pelo negro con ojos verdes... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Lambo. Al parecer llevaba corriendo bastante rato, lo cual lo evidenciaba el suave sudor que bajaba por sus sienes y la respiración extremadamente agitada. Nada más llegar frente a él se detiene, recuperando el aire unos instantes antes de continuar**.- ¡¿Viste a Tsuna? Más o menos de este tamaño,-**empieza a explicar gráficamente con la mano, colocándola a la supuesta altura del mencionado.**- alrededor de 6 o 7 años.**

**-Sí, me lo acabo de cruzar.-**responde sin mucho interés.

**-¡¿En serio? ¡¿Por dónde se fue?-**pregunta con cierta aire desesperado, mirándole con clara suplica.

**-¿Que ocurrió?**

**-¡La bazooka se salió de control! ¡Les dije que no la trasteasen, pero no me hicieron caso! ¡Tsuna, Ahodera, Ryohei y Yamamoto han cambiado con sus versiones infantiles y Tsuna no deja de huir! ¡Dime ya por donde se fue!-**exclama, claramente alterado por la situación y más aún siendo Tsuna el que huía sin ton ni son. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que hubiese conseguido decir todo eso de carrerilla y sin quedarse sin aire, más aún teniendo en cuenta que aún no se le normalizaba la respiración.

**-Por allí-**contesta con simpleza, señalando en la dirección por la que fue el pequeño, añadiendo.**- y creo que iba en dirección a los jardines.**

**-¡Gracias!-**y sin más dilación, echa de nuevo a correr por la dirección señalada, como si la vida le fuese en ello.

Al menos este último encuentro le había servido de algo, aunque lo único que hubiese hecho fuese constatar que sus sospechas eran las acertadas. La única pieza que no terminaba de encajarle en el puzzle era el ex-arcobaleno, el cual no había hecho acto de presencia en ningún momento y, teniendo en cuenta que tres guardianes y el propio líder eran ahora sólo unos mocosos revoltosos… resultaba digno de sospecha. Muy posiblemente fuese alguna de sus descabelladas ideas.

Por lo pronto sería mejor dejar de deambular por los pasillos o acabaría envuelto de lleno en cualquiera que fuese el asunto que se traía este entre manos.

Una cosa es buscar la manera joder a los demás, y otra que le jodan a él.

Reanudando el paso, esta vez cambia su dirección, tomando rumbo a su habitación. Poco la usaba, sólo cuando le daba por volver cada X meses y únicamente por un par de días que era lo que solía durar su estancia allí. Ahora era algo más: un lugar seguro, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que casi nadie sabía de su llegada a la base. Sólo lo sabía Tsunayoshi, a quién tenía que mantener al tanto de sus viajes y asuntos: por un lado, por el dinero: sin comunicación con él, no había dinero y sin dinero, no había viajes; y, por otro lado, por órdenes explícitas dadas por Vindice: cuando le habían liberado como recompensa por su colaboración durante todo ese lío del futuro, una de las condiciones que le pusieron fue esa.

Así de simple.

Aunque también tenía muy claro que, incluso sin haber sido así, ese torpe castaño lo habría obligado a hablar con él periódicamente. Estaba fuera de su entendimiento el hecho de que, después de todo lo que le había hecho, el chico se preocupase por él del mismo modo que lo hacía con el resto de sus amigos y, más aún, que lo considerase parte de su "familia".

"Una personalidad curiosa" pensó desde el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de ese hecho y, desde entonces, había preferido mantener ese pensamiento y no darle más vueltas de las necesarias. Después de todo, odiaba a la mafia, ¿no? Quizás no tanto como antes pero aún permanecía dentro de él.

**-Es irónico.-**susurra para sí mismo, formando una sonrisa de lado mientras sigue avanzando, ya sólo a un par de pasos de su meta.

Pero…algo está fuera de lugar, no cuadra. Su ceño se frunce muy sutilmente al percatarse de ese hecho y detiene sus pasos.

La puerta no debería estar entrecerrada. DEBERÍA estar cerrada. Esa leve diferenciación es lo que marca el territorio de cualquier persona o, en este caso, la invasión no autorizada de una zona fuera de los límites de los demás. Sólo a Nagi, Ken o Chikusa les permitiría hacer algo así, única y exclusivamente a ellos. Pero, casualmente, ninguno de los tres se hallaba en la mansión: Nagi nada más llegar había sido arrastrada de compras por esas otras dos muchachas que tan apegadas estaban al Vongola y que, al parecer, habían venido de visita; y por parte de los dos últimos, ninguno tenía especial interés por entrar tan rápidamente a la mansión, por lo que prefirieron aprovechar las horas de luz que aún quedaban para dar una vuelta. De ser por él, habría hecho lo mismo pero, estando en Italia, tenía que reportarse.

El caso es que nadie más debería haber entrado en ese lugar y, encontrarse ese panorama, sólo le hace pensar en que, muy posiblemente, él también va a acabar siendo víctima de esa estúpida broma con la bazooka.

Con cautela y en silencio, se acerca gradualmente hacia la puerta y, una vez frente a esta, la abre suavemente para evitar ruidos innecesarios. Se asoma cuidadosamente y observa el entorno: nada. Frunce el ceño.

Nadie. No había nadie.

Del mismo modo entra a la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor ni de buscar alguna pista o cosa fuera de lugar que evidenciara que alguien había entrado allí, pero nada. Nada fuera de lugar, todo tal cual recordaba haberlo dejado.

Entonces, ¿por qué la puerta estaba abierta?

Cierra lentamente la puerta y comienza a pasearse por la habitación hasta que un ligero ruido llama su atención, desviando la mirada hacia su lugar de procedencia: el sofá situado justo frente al gran ventanal.

Seguido de eso, un ligero murmullo se oye a la par que un jadeo.

Quién quiera que fuese había jugado con fuego al meterse en sus dominios de ese modo, pero más aún si lo había hecho para hacer lo que el empezaba a imaginarse que hacía. Y ni el posible regaño o sanción por parte de Tsunayoshi iba a amedentrarle de torturar al intruso.

Dirige su andar esta vez hacia el mueble en cuestión, procurando no hacer ruido para pillar por sorpresa a quién fuera y prestando más atención a los nuevos murmullos y… ¿risas?

**-Shh, Wanchan… nos van a encontrar y estamos jugando.**-dice a modo de regaño, o al menos en un intento, una voz infantil. ¿Un niño? ¿Qué pintaba ahí?

Ya no importaba en lo más mínimo el ser silencioso o no. Ahora lo que verdaderamente le estaba provocando el asunto era curiosidad. ¿Quién sería ese mocoso?

Termina de rodear el sofá y una ceja se alza frente a la escena que se le presenta delante: un niño pelinegro, sonriendo divertido mientras abraza y acaricia a un perro, pero no un perro cualquiera sino un Akita Inu*****. Y sólo había una persona en aquel lugar con un can de esas características. Ahora que lo pensaba, debía de habérselo olido teniendo en cuenta lo de la bazooka.

De un momento a otro el niño parece percatarse al fin de su presencia, girando el rostro para mirarle. Brevemente desaparece la sonrisa de su cara, siendo sustituida por sana curiosidad y expectación, pero poco tarda en sonreír de nuevo.

**-¡Yoh!-**saluda con total normalidad, para seguidamente añadir. **-¿También estás jugando? Si no te escondes te va a pillar.**

Una situación peliaguda, eso podría decir perfectamente sobre lo que estaba viviendo. Pero ello supondría admitir que estaba teniendo ligeros problemas con ello y, más aún, con un enano de no más de medio metro. Eso nunca.

Bueno, quizás pudiese hacer algo para cambiar las tornas y volver este dolor en el trasero en algo más divertido y de lo que luego pudiese sacar provecho.

**-¿Se puede saber que haces en esta habitación? ¿No te han enseñado nunca que no es de buena educación entrar a las habitaciones de los demás sin permiso?-**cuestiona, optando por acuclillarse al lado del chico, sonriendo de lado.

**-Era el sitio más cercano y este es un buen escondite-**responde con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado y ampliando la sonrisa. Todo ello sin dejar de acariciar al perro, quién se entrega sumisamente al tacto del niño.

**-Esa no es razón para entrar en la habitación de otra persona.**

**-¿Ah, sí?-**cuestiona, quedándose pensativo unos instantes para seguidamente, y ladeando sutilmente la cabeza hacia uno de los lados, añadir.**-Supongo que tienes razón.- **y tras eso, ríe suavemente.

Tenía que haber recordado que Yamamoto Takeshi era un completo desastre tanto para leer la atmósfera en este tipo de situaciones como un despistado de pura cepa. No es que hubiese hablado mucho con él, quizás sólo una o dos y de manera muy breve y colectiva, pero esas escasas ocasiones habían sido más que suficientes para constatar el tipo de persona que era el muchacho. Más de una vez se había preguntado cómo era posible que alguien como él hubiese acabado en el sórdido mundo de la mafia pero, tras ver como su actitud cambiaba a la hora de luchar, dejo de darle más importancia: si había decidido estar donde estaba, sabiendo de que iba el asunto, era problema único y exclusivo de él. Aún así, era realmente increíble como lograba esquivar situaciones así con comentarios despreocupados.

Tratar con personas cómo él era un verdadero incordio.

Aunque, viéndolo ahora así, de pequeño… en cierto modo podía afirmar que era adorable y hasta ligeramente divertido.

**-¿Esta es tu habitación?-**cuestiona el niño ante el silenciado que se había formado, mirando en derredor con curiosidad, pero al no ver nada más que los muebles simples y un par de adornos que se notaban que ya estaban allí desde hace tiempo, incluso de antes de que su dueño adquiriese la habitación, vuelve a mirarle, cuestionando.**- ¿No la usas mucho?**

**-¿Oh? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-Mmmm… está como abandonada. Yo tengo mi habitación con juguetes, las cosas de clase, libros, y dos posters pero aquí no hay nada. Se siente…triste.-**termina de explicar, realizando un asentimiento de cabeza al hacerlo, dándose por conforme con lo expresado.

La risilla característica del adulto se pone de manifiesto ante la respuesta.

**-Una observación muy perspicaz.-**comenta con diversión. Despistado y despreocupado pero extrañamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Todo un misterio digno de resolver y que ahora estaba empezando a llamar más su atención.

**-¿Eh? ¿Eso qué es?-**cuestiona, observándole fija y atentamente con sus ojos castaños. **-¿Se come?**

De nuevo ríe como es normal en él ante la pregunta.

-No. Ya lo entenderás.

**-Vale.-**contesta felizmente, volviendo a sonreír**.- ¿Sabes qué? Una nube rosa me trajo aquí. Era como magia.-**comienza a contarla con total naturalidad.

**-¿En serio?**

**-¡Sí! Estaba jugando con unos amigos y de repente ¡puff!, luego ¡broom! y entonces ¡waaa!-**narra, gesticulando de manera algo exagerada mientras acompaña a los sonidos explicativos.**-Y luego empezamos a jugar.**

**-¿Y no estás preocupado por cómo llegaste hasta aquí ni de no sabes el sitio donde estás?-**cuestiona, verdaderamente intrigado. Una cosa era tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad y otra muy diferente no tomar en cuenta cosas así.

**-No, es un lugar bonito y la gente es buena.**

**-¿Nunca te han dicho que no hay que fiarse de los desconocidos?**

**-Sí, pero yo sé que no son malos.**

**-¿Oh? Podría hacerte muchas cosas feas ahora mismo, ¿sabes?-**dice, sonriendo con malicia y acercándose del mismo modo hacia el crío, con la clara intención de asustarle.

**-No lo harás.**

Lo que no se esperaba es que respondiese algo como eso y, además, con esa seguridad con la cual lo había dicho. Extrañado, deja de lado esa actitud y con una ceja alzada, cuestiona:

**-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?**

**-Porque no eres malo.-**sonríe ampliamente, con la misma seguridad con la cual había dicho la anterior.

Sorpresa. Eso manifestaba su rostro ahora mismo. Suerte que nadie más, aparte de ellos dos, le había visto así porque, de haberlo hecho, seguramente habrían creído estar en una de sus ilusiones.

Pocas veces alguien había conseguido hacerle sentir de ese modo. Casi podía afirmar con plena seguridad que el único que lo había logrado había sido el castaño líder de Vongola, con esa actitud tan trasparente con respecto a todos y su capacidad de ver más allá de la fachada que todo el mundo construye a su alrededor. Era el único que había sido capaz de ver más lejos de sus actos y había comprendido su forma de ser, aceptándole tal cual era y sin intenciones de hacerle cambiar. Pero ahora, frente a él, se mostraba alguien más capaz de traspasar su barrera.

**-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No me conoces.**

**-Lo sé. No eres malo.-**contesta, reiterando su respuesta con absoluta confianza.

Unas palabras tan parecidas pero a la vez tan diferentes de las que alguna vez le había dicho el pequeño jefe mafioso.

"_No importa lo que pasase alguna vez, Mukuro. Todos nos equivocamos. A veces das un poco de miedo pero, quitando eso, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Eres parte de mi familia y, por eso, estaré para ayudarte y protegerte siempre que lo necesites"._

Aunque nunca lo reconocería frente al muchacho, esas palabras verdaderamente habían sido como un bálsamo para él. Incluso cuando le había contestado al chico que su odio por la mafia no iba a cambiar por ello, este había reído suavemente antes de responder.

"_Tienes el derecho de hacerlo tanto como quieras y no soy tan inocente como para pensar que con un par de palabras va a desaparecer. Odia a la mafia tanto como quieras, pero recuerda que, más allá de ser el líder de una, soy tu amigo. Somos tus amigos."_

No podía asegurar que el resto en aquella mansión lo viese de esa manera pero sabía que el castaño lo decía con plena seguridad y eso, de algún modo, le había supuesto un timón con el que poder encauzar la dirección que estaba tomando.

Pero, ahora, alguien más le estaba haciendo sentir así. Quizás de un modo diferente pero… había logrado, a su manera, entenderle.

**-Veo que no eres tan despistado como pareces.-**murmura levemente, captando la atención del crío, quién no capta lo dicho. Antes de que pueda decir algo, lo toma de la barbilla, acercando un poco el rostro al del pequeño.

Una cara de duda por parte de este es lo último que ve, antes de que una nube rosa haga aparición, ante lo cual se retira, volviendo a ponerse en pie. Al disiparse, esta muestra a un pelinegro adulto, rascándose la nuca con cierta despreocupación.

**-Al fin paso el efecto.-**dice con calma total y justo cuando va a levantarse, recae en la presencia de la otra persona allí presente.**- ¿Eh? ¿Mukuro?-**le mira confundido, para después mirar alrededor.

De nuevo ríe, clavando su mirada en el otro.

**-Te vigilaré muy de cerca a partir de ahora, Yamamoto Takeshi.-**dice escuetamente antes de salir de su habitación, dejando al pelinegro allí sentado, aún más confundido que antes.

**ACLARACIONES**

*** ¡No te pares en medio, idiota!**

**** Cuida tu boca, mocoso. Eres tu quién debería vigilar por dónde anda.**

***** ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así?**

****** ¡Espera, gatito!**

******* Akita Inu: es una raza de perro originaria de Japón, llamada así por la prefectura de Akita, dónde se cree que tuvo su origen. A veces se le llama también "Akita-ken". Inicialmente fue un perro de caza mayor y durante muchas generaciones fue usado por los guerreros de Japón como perro de defensa y ataque. Es fácil de entrenar y de un carácter muy equilibrado; cariñoso y protector con la familia y desconfiado con los extraños, aunque nunca atacará por capricho. **

**Para aquellos que no lo recuerden, el Akita Inu del que hablo es una de las "armas de caja" de Yamamoto, Jiro.**

Solo diré lo siguiente: maldita pareja de las narices. Literalmente he muerto escribiendo. La idea me vino rápido a la cabeza, pero una cosa es eso y otra muy diferente escribirlo. Aún así, creo que el resultado no fue demasiado malo. Quizás Mukuro me quedó muy Ooc…

Sobre el siguiente capítulo: no sé cuando lo subiré. Ya mismo empiezo los exámenes. De hecho, el martes próximo tengo dos y bastante trolls… Pensé en decir la pareja por ser la última pero no, mejor os dejo con la intriga como hasta ahora. Sólo os daré una doble pista: por un lado, la pareja ha sido nombrada y han "participado" en este capítulo, de manera breve pero lo han hecho; por otro lado, la historia irá medio enlazada a este capítulo, es decir, irá en el mismo hilo y narrará una situación igual a la de Mukuro adulto frente a un chibi Yamamoto.

A ver quién lo adivina XDDDD


End file.
